The Runaways (film)
| screenplay = Floria Sigismondi | based on = | starring = | music = Lillian Berlin | cinematography = Benoît Debie | editing = Richard Chew | distributor = Apparition | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $4,681,651 }} The Runaways is a 2010 American drama film about the 1970s rock band of the same name written and directed by Floria Sigismondi. It is based on the book Neon Angel: A Memoir of a Runaway by the band's original lead vocalist Cherie Currie. The film stars Dakota Fanning as Currie, Kristen Stewart as rhythm guitarist and vocalist Joan Jett, and Michael Shannon as record producer Kim Fowley. The Runaways depicts the formation of the band in 1975 and focuses on the relationship between Currie and Jett until Currie's departure from the band. The film grossed about $4.7 million worldwide and received generally favorable reviews from critics. Plot Cherie Currie (Dakota Fanning) is a teenager in Los Angeles, California who desperately wants to be a rock star. She idolizes David Bowie and cuts her hair and dons make-up so she will resemble Bowie's character Aladdin Sane. At her high school talent show, she lip syncs to "Lady Grinning Soul" and, despite some hecklers in the audience, wins. Joan Jett (Kristen Stewart) is a teenager who also dreams of rock stardom. At a club one night, she meets record producer Kim Fowley (Michael Shannon) and talks about starting an all-girl rock band. Kim is interested. He introduces Joan to Sandy West (Stella Maeve), a drummer. Joan and Sandy become friends and start jamming when Kim suggests that they recruit a hot blonde in the vein of Brigitte Bardot. Kim and Joan comb Los Angeles' clubs to look for hot blondes and discover Cherie. They invite her to audition at a trailer park in the San Fernando Valley and to prepare a Suzi Quatro song to perform at her audition. Cherie learns Peggy Lee's "Fever" instead and goes to audition, but the band is disappointed at her choice of song. Kim and Joan then write "Cherry Bomb" on the spot for Cherie to audition with. Cherie sings it and, after improving, is part of the band, named the Runaways, joined by Lita Ford (Scout Taylor-Compton) on lead guitar and Robin (Alia Shawkat) on bass. (Robin is a fictional character created for the movie as a composite of the group's multiple bass players overall and 3 during Cherie Currie's time with the band.) Joan and Cherie share a passionate kiss but anything that ensues is left to the viewer's imagination. The Runaways are soon signed to Mercury Records and release an album. Due to the album's success, they travel to Japan to play a concert. After their performance, Lita throws magazines at Cherie because they have pictures of Cherie only. Cherie is shocked because she thought the articles were to cover the whole band. As Lita, Cherie and Joan argue, overenthusiastic fans break through the window and chase the girls out of the building. Cherie's drug problems worsen. She overdoses in the hotel, collapses in an elevator and is sent to the hospital. Upon arriving back in the United States, Cherie begins to abuse her alcoholic father's painkiller medication. At the studio recording their next album, Cherie has a mental breakdown and refuses to play. Lita insults her, and though Joan defends her, Cherie quits the band. Joan is outraged, and the Runaways are finished. Cherie returns home while Joan starts her own band, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Cherie collapses again in a phone booth in a supermarket parking lot. At the hospital, her twin sister Marie Currie visits her and tells her to straighten herself up. A few years later, Cherie is working in a bakery and hears Joan's cover of "I Love Rock 'n' Roll" on the radio and calls the station, where Joan is visiting for interviews. After an awkward conversation between Joan, Cherie, and radio host Rodney Bingenheimer (Keir O'Donnell), Cherie says her goodbyes and continues working, smiling when Joan's next song, "Crimson and Clover", comes on the radio. Cast * Dakota Fanning as Cherie Currie * Kristen Stewart as Joan Jett * Stella Maeve as Sandy West * Scout Taylor-Compton as Lita Ford * Michael Shannon as Kim Fowley * Johnny Lewis as Scottie * Alia Shawkat as Robin * Riley Keough as Marie Currie * Hannah Marks as Tammy, a groupie * Keir O'Donnell as Rodney Bingenheimer * Tatum O'Neal as Marie Harmon, a singer and Cherie's mother * Brett Cullen as Mr. Currie, Cherie's father * Brendan Sexton III as Derek * Robert Romanus as the guitar teacher * Nick Eversman as Ricky Production Music video director Floria Sigismondi made her feature film directorial debut with The Runaways. She said that she established early in development that she "wanted to make it a coming-of-age story and not a biopic": "What I loved about the Runaways was that they were doing things that girls weren't supposed to do, especially at 15. ... I wanted to capture what it was like to be super-young and thrown in this rock 'n' roll world at a time when girls are just trying to figure out their bodies and create their identities." She also "made it a very early decision that the story was going to be about Cherie Currie and Joan Jett. ... And so that was a conscious effort, you know, to kind of really focus it and make it more personal on the two of them and their relationship." Jett was involved in the production as an executive producer, along with her manager Kenny Laguna. She said that "she felt confident with the level of success—the people at River Road, the Linsons of the film" and "knew she was in good hands" with Sigismondi writing and directing. Sigismondi watched films from and set in the 1970s in developing the visual style of the film. "I wanted to keep it very raw, so I shot on Super-16 and kept it kind of smoky. The color palette was designed to be a little more California Valley colors in the beginning and tougher and harder-looking near the end, sort of void of color. Japan's looking sort of trippy and metallic, and when they come back everything looks a little bit different." Reception Currie praised Fanning for her performance in the film, but noted that a number of events included in her book were not included in the film. She said "this is filmmakers' movie. This is their portrayal. This is their version of the story. My book is a totally different story. My book is the real story. This is just a lighter kind of flash of what The Runaways were for a specific amount of time. How do you possibly take two and a half years and make it a film that’s an hour and a half, and make it even closely touch what was truly going on? It’s an epic. The true story is an epic, and that’s just not anything that could have been done on film." Jett felt that the film captured 1970s Los Angeles, "that music, that sort of combination of glam and intensity" well, but said "initially it was mischaracterized, because at first it was called a 'biopic', which implies that it's going to be a literal reading of the action. But to me, it's more of a parallel narrative of The Runaways. It's based on Cherie's book, so it definitely comes from her perspective and focuses more on probably the two of us and Kim." Box office and home media Apparition acquired distribution rights to The Runaways in December 2009. It was slated to open nationwide March 19, 2010, in 1,400 theaters. The film's world premiere took place on January 24, 2010, at the Sundance Film Festival. Jett performed live in Park City the evening before the premiere and premiere night. Its Hollywood premiere took place March 11 at the ArcLight Hollywood. The Runaways opened in the United States on Friday, March 19, 2010, at 244 theaters. Its opening weekend gross was $805,115—placing it at #18 at the box office—averaging $3,300 per theater, and most of its audience that weekend were 25 or older. Apparition changed their marketing strategy due to the company's sudden shut down and reduced their planned wide release of 1,400 theaters to less than 300. It left theaters June 3 with a domestic gross of $3,573,673. Variety reported that the film's underperformance at the box office could have been due to underfunded marketing and a failure to find an audience with either an age demographic that would remember the band or with fans of Stewart for her performance in Twilight (2008). The Runaways was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on July 20, 2010. Critical response The Runaways received generally positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes reported that 69% of 177 sampled critics gave the film positive reviews and that it got a rating average of 6.2 out of 10. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film received an average score of 65 based on 36 reviews. The performances of Stewart, Fanning and Shannon were picked out as some of the film's strongest elements. Mick LaSalle of the San Francisco Chronicle noted that the film "doesn't always tell the literal truth" about the band, but felt that "more crucially, it conveys precisely what it was like to be young in the mid-1970s ... And in getting that one thing right—in capturing that strange combination of despair and frustrated energy—it gets everything right." Roger Ebert gave The Runaways 3 stars out of 4, praising the performances of Shannon, Stewart and Fanning, while writing that the film's visuals and music "helped cover an underwritten script and many questions about the characters" which he found slimly developed. Dennis Harvey of Variety gave the film a positive review, commenting that it "proves be a conventionally enjoyable making-and-breaking-of-the-band saga" and goes on to compliment the cinematography and soundtrack. A. O. Scott of The New York Times felt that Sigismondi "infuses crucial scenes with a rough, energetic spirit, and shows a willingness to accept the contradictions inherent in the material without prurience, moralism or too much sentimentality." Even if The Runaways "hits a few too many standard music biography beats" and "may be a little too tame in the end", he added, "at its best it is just wild enough." Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a B− and wrote that Sigismondi's "sixth sense for how the Runaways were bad-angel icons first and a rock 'n' roll band second" was the "most entertaining thing about" the film, which he described as a "highly watchable if mostly run-of-the-mill group biopic". Betsy Sharkey of the Los Angeles Times felt that the film, which she described as "a street-level snapshot" of the titular band's creation, should have featured Jett's story instead of staying "too narrowly focused" on that of Currie. David Edelstein of New York magazine gave the film a less positive review, commenting that "since the music itself is secondary, there’s not a lot to this story," and adding "It’s Fanning’s movie: You can taste the ex–child actor’s relish for playing jailbait." Time praised the acting in the film, stating that Fanning "turns in a performance of startling maturity", "seduces us utterly" and is "like a mini-Meryl Streep". Nathan Rabin of The A.V. Club gave The Runaways a C, writing that the film is "numbingly familiar" and filled with "rock-movie clichés". He concluded, "The Runaways were the first major all-girl punk band. In honor of this distinction, they’re now the first major all-girl punk band to inspire a bleary, excessive, and altogether mediocre big-screen biography." Nominations * MTV Movie Awards - Best Kiss (2010) * Teen Choice Awards - Choice Movie: Actress and Choice Movie: Drama. (2010) Soundtrack class=album|id=r1736071|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic }} Music from the Motion Picture The Runaways was released on March 23, 2010. The film also includes "Lady Grinning Soul" by David Bowie, "Fujiyama Mama" by Wanda Jackson, "Do You Wanna Touch Me" by Gary Glitter, "Gimme Danger" by Iggy and the Stooges, "Vincent" by Don McLean, "I Love Rock 'n' Roll", "Bad Reputation" and "I Want You" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. Kristen Stewart covers the Runaways' "I Love Playin' With Fire" in the film. The film included 34 credited songs, leaving 20 out of the official soundtrack, and it did not have an official composer. See also * Edgeplay: A Film About the Runaways References External links * * * * * * Category:The Runaways Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:2010s historical films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American biographical films Category:American independent films Category:American teen LGBT-related films Category:American rock music films Category:American teen drama films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films about drugs Category:Films based on biographies Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Punk films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:LGBT-related drama films Category:LGBT-related musical films